While You Slept
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de shadowglove] UA, pré-slash. À Ealdor, Merlin tombe sur un homme blessé et prend soin de lui en secret, sans jamais réaliser que celui qu'il soigne est Arthur, le prince héritier de Camelot.


**Auteur** : shadowglove (s/5289165/1/While-You-Slept)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **NdA** : AU, pré-slash.

 **Disclaimer** : ni l'histoire ni _Merlin_ n'est à moi

* * *

 **While You Slept**

 **.**

Quand il le rencontra pour la première fois, Merlin était en train de se promener dans la forêt, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire après avoir fini ses corvées. Ealdor était un petit village au centre d'une vaste forêt, et ça ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment d'indépendance des habitants vis-à-vis d'Ascetir, le royaume du Roi Cendred.

Aussi, ils étaient d'heureux ignorants quant aux affaires du royaume ou de leurs voisins. Pour un village, Ealdor était petit, mais il était chéri, et presque tout le monde connaissait les secrets des autres. Ils prenaient soin les uns des autres.

Merlin, en particulier, en était reconnaissant. Bien qu'Ascetir n'ait pas banni la magie comme l'avait fait le royaume voisin, Camelot, il la voyait d'un mauvais œil. Ceux surpris à utiliser la magie étaient 'poliment' incités à partir et à trouver une maison ailleurs. Ç'avait été une partie du traité fragile entre le Roi Cendred et le Roi Uther de Camelot.

Rien de tout ça n'aurait eu d'importance si Merlin n'était pas né avec de la magie. C'était une énergie incandescente qui faisait autant partie de lui que sa peau, depuis sa naissance, et il avait été impossible pour les villageois de ne rien découvrir.

Et cependant le fils d'Hunith n'était pas rejeté. Sa magie était parfois incontrôlable et effrayante, à cause de l'absence apparente de _limites_ à ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais il avait aidé les cultures à pousser, il avait réussi à effrayer des bandits _très_ superstitieux qui terrorisaient les villages voisins, et Merlin lui-même était tellement maladroit, empoté, gauche et doux que les villageois ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de l'aimer et de protéger son secret comme si c'était le leur.

Ainsi, ce fut pendant une de ses marches dans la forêt, où il communiait avec la nature et se questionnait sur le pouvoir à l'intérieur de lui qui avait pendu Will par les pieds après une dispute sur une chose terriblement sans importance, que Merlin tomba sur le corps ensanglanté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui ne pouvait avoir que deux ou trois ans de plus que lui.

Pendant un instant, Merlin resta immobile, horrifié devant le désordre sanglant devant lui. Il avait été protégé de beaucoup de maux du monde – Ealdor était un paradis pour ceux qui appréciaient une vie simple, et même pendant les raids des bandits qui étaient survenus quand il était jeune, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Un son faible émergea du corps lacéré.

Les yeux écarquillés, Merlin se rua vers le jeune homme et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. « Vous allez bien. Vous allez bien. Je vais vous aider. »

Lentement, douloureusement, les paupières se relevèrent pour révéler des yeux bleus qui hypnotisèrent Merlin par leur intensité. « Peux pas… doit… _Cacher_. »

Et ses yeux se révulsèrent, laissant Merlin inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il devait exactement faire avec lui. Le garçon avait besoin d'aide médicale, immédiatement, mais c'était évident qu'il se cachait et qu'il ne voulait pas que Merlin l'emmène à son village.

Il aurait pu faire partie d'un groupe de bandits, ou avoir tué quelqu'un ou fait quelque chose pour mériter ce qui lui arrivait – mais plus Merlin y pensait, plus il en doutait… et plus il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ici de ses blessures ou être dévoré par un animal sauvage.

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration et ses yeux étincelèrent, dorés. Le corps de l'homme blessé (bien qu'il semblait vraiment n'être qu'un garçon) fut mollement soulevé dans les airs.

Même s'il se sentait un peu étrange, Merlin amena le garçon inconscient à la grotte secrète qu'il avait trouvée et dans laquelle il avait joué étant enfant, et il était heureux d'y avoir amené ses propres affaires pour la rendre plus confortable. Il y avait une couchette sur le sol et un seau d'eau qui n'était pas encore totalement croupie. Il pourrait aussi apporter des fruits ou de la viande dès que le blessé serait assez fort pour mâcher.

Il allongea le blond sur la couchette puis hésita un moment avant de prendre une paire de cisailles et de commencer à couper les habits. Du sang séché les collait au corps de l'homme, et quand Merlin se débarrassa enfin du tissu, il grimaça d'horreur devant les coupures et les blessures sur ce corps.

En secouant la tête, incapable de croire que quelqu'un puisse infliger ça à un autre être, Merlin ôta son foulard, fit un mouvement vers le seau d'eau qui datait de sa dernière visite et le plongea dedans. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en guérison, mais il savait que lorsque les femmes du village soignaient les blessures, elles enlevaient la poussière et le sang des plaies avec de l'eau chaude, pour les empêcher de s'infecter.

Ses yeux virèrent au doré alors qu'il baissait le regard vers l'eau, la fixant tandis qu'elle se réchauffait lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses mains immergées ne puissent plus supporter la chaleur et qu'il les sorte. Le jeune homme essora l'excès d'eau et commença à laver doucement les blessures.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, seulement que l'eau était rouge de sang quand il eut terminé, et que les blessures semblaient être encore pires maintenant qu'elles étaient exposées. Merlin pouvait aussi mieux voir le visage de l'autre homme.

En dépit de ses nombreux bleus et coupures, du gonflement de sa joue et de son œil au beurre noir, l'homme était beau. Il était sûr que si une des filles du village se tenait à sa place, elle serait tombée en pâmoison avant de pouvoir prendre soin de l'homme.

En secouant sa tête à cette pensée, Merlin soupira et frotta ses mains, les réchauffant avec sa magie, avant de les poser sur le corps lacéré. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler assez ses pouvoirs pour guérir entièrement les blessures, mais juste pour les refermer en partie et pour apaiser en partie la douleur.

En se relevant pour surplomber le corps, Merlin s'arrêta quand un grognement échappa de ses lèvres et que ses yeux s'ouvrirent à moitié, fixés sur lui.

« Tout va bien, » répéta le jeune sorcier en rencontrant ce regard et en faisant un sourire faible à l'homme. « Vous êtes en sécurité. Essayez de dormir. »

Il sembla essayer de dire quelque chose, et puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il glissa dans l'inconscience.

Merlin se leva et réalisa qu'il avait besoin de plus de baume et de bandages. Il se demanda s'il pouvait rentrer à la maison et les prendre à sa mère, avec peut-être une autre couchette, avant que l'étranger ne se réveille. Sa mère comprendrait, et même si elle voudrait venir et aider, elle comprendrait, elle le renverrait avec ce dont il avait besoin et lui souhaiterait bonne chance.

En lançant un dernier regard à l'étranger endormi, Merlin partit.

* * *

Arthur alternait entre l'inconscience et l'éveil. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ainsi, mais il savait qu'un ange le veillait. Pendant ses quelques moments de conscience, il était confronté au visage attentionné de son sauveur, des yeux bleus le regardaient et une voix douce lui disait que tout allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité.

Et, malgré le fait qu'il ne sût pas qui était son sauveteur, même si sa situation prouvait qu'il ne devrait faire confiance à personne, Arthur lui faisait confiance.

Il était le seul en qui Arthur pouvait avoir confiance.

« _Chuut_. » Une main froide se posa sur sa tête fiévreuse, la rafraîchissant. « Continuez à dormir, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »

Arthur voulait tendre le bras pour attraper cette main, la garder contre sa peau, mais il était trop faible.

Heureusement, un chiffon frais fut vite pressé contre son front alors que la personne continuait de frictionner son corps fiévreux.

 _En sécurité…_

Arthur ne s'était pas senti en sécurité depuis ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il revenait à Camelot avec ses chevaliers, après un voyage à la cour du Roi Cendred. En tant que seul héritier du trône de Camelot, c'était son devoir de s'assurer de développer de bonnes relations et une confiance solide avec les rois voisins, pour que, le jour où il accéderait au trône, il n'ait pas d'inquiétude quant à ses alliés.

Bien sûr, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de savoir qui voulait votre mort, mais Arthur pensait bien juger les caractères, et même si le Roi Cendred semblait être méfiant, il n'avait dissimulé aucune volonté malfaisante envers Camelot ou son prince héritier.

Apaisés, Arthur et ses chevaliers avaient passé trois jours de festivités à la cour du Roi Cendred et avaient repris le chemin de Camelot pour dire au roi que le traité jadis fragile était maintenant plus solide que jamais.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Arthur aurait dû être plus prudent, mais il avait été arrogant et suffisant et n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un oserait attaquer le prince de Camelot alors qu'il était entouré de ses meilleurs chevaliers, lors d'une mission de paix.

Il avait oublié que le Roi Bayard de Mercie voyait le renforcement de la trêve avec Ascetir comme un problème potentiel pour son propre royaume. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Bayard agisse pour briser l'alliance. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors, quand les hommes les plus loyaux de Bayard avaient pris Arthur et ses chevaliers en embuscade à la frontière de Camelot, en portant l'uniforme d'Ascetir, le prince et sa suite n'avaient pas été prêts.

Arthur ne savait pas exactement qui était tombé, mais il savait qu'il y avait eu de lourdes pertes des deux côtés… et que l'ennemi avait été trop nombreux.

Au final, il avait été torturé et humilié et laissé pour mort.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette personne avançant dans le soleil, arrivant quand ses tourmenteurs l'avaient laissé pour mort, à être dévoré par les oiseaux de proie ou les animaux de la forêt, il serait mort.

 _Quel est ton nom ?_ pensa-t-il, fiévreux, essayant de forcer ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour pouvoir saisir un autre aperçu de son sauveur. _Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?_

« _Chuut, reposez-vous._ » La voix le calma.

Arthur pressa son visage dans le linge humide, et malgré ses efforts pour rester dans son état à moitié conscient, il s'endormit en sachant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il était en sûreté.

* * *

Le cinquième jour, la fièvre du jeune homme tomba et avec les bons soins quotidiens, ses blessures guérissaient bien. Merlin lui-même n'était pas doué en guérison conventionnelle et en médecine, mais sa magie semblait étonnamment en harmonie avec l'étranger. Elle travaillait facilement et elle était plus _contrôlable_ que jamais.

En se secouant, Merlin fit couler de l'eau dans sa gorge et humidifia ses lèvres gercées. Il se demanda quand il se réveillerait, quand il serait entièrement conscient et capable de parler à Merlin.

Il voulait vraiment qu'il _parle_.

Ces cinq derniers jours, Merlin s'était retrouvé à passer de moins en moins de temps au village et à s'éloigner de Will pour être aux côtés de l'étranger. Il avait même passé ses nuits ici, à veiller sur son sommeil agité et s'assurer que la fièvre n'empire pas.

Même s'il doutait que l'homme puisse l'entendre, Merlin parlait. Il parlait de lui, d'Ealdor, de la vie en général. Il parlait de sa mère, de Will, des villageois, des cultures et des récoltes. Merlin se surprit même à parler de son père dont sa mère ne parlait jamais, et de la façon dont il se demandait depuis toujours si elle allait jamais lui donner le nom de son père.

Et, bien sûr, Merlin fut choqué quand il partagea sa plus grande peur avec l'étranger. La peur que son père soit un monstre qui ait forcé sa mère.

Pour quelle autre raison sa mère ne voudrait-elle pas lui parler de cet homme ?

C'était étrange, la façon dont il se sentait en sécurité en disant à l'étranger blond tous ses doutes et ses peurs et ses secrets.

Mais il ne mentionna jamais la magie.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Même près de quelqu'un presque dans le _coma_ il était prudent.

« Vous êtes un crétin pénible, vous le savez, non ? » demanda Merlin, assis sur sa couchette en se penchant pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux dorés du beau visage. « Vous auriez dû vous réveiller maintenant. J'en suis sûr. Mais vous aimez juste m'inquiéter, pas vrai ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse alors que l'homme restait immobile, la respiration égale.

Merlin soupira en penchant sa tête vers la droite. « Quel est votre nom ? » demanda-t-il, sans réaliser que son pouce caressait le noble front. « Qui êtes-vous? » Il contempla le visage qu'il avait mémorisé par cœur. « Pourquoi quelqu'un vous _ferait_ ça ? »

En entendant un craquement, Merlin recula brusquement loin de l'étranger bandé et se leva, face à quatre hommes blessés qui portaient des uniformes avec le même cimier que son patient. Ils avaient sorti leurs épées, et même s'ils semblaient encore pires que celui qu'il avait secouru, ils semblaient surtout inquiets et soulagés de l'avoir trouvé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Le premier lança un regard noir à Merlin. « Est-ce que tu l'as blessé ? »

« Est-ce qu'on _dirait_ que je l'ai blessé ? » demanda Merlin, sans savoir pourquoi il n'était pas plus effrayé en considérant le fait qu'il y avait quatre épées entraînées face à lui.

« Suffit, Bors. » Un autre s'avança en remettant son arme au fourreau. « Le jeune homme a pris soin de lui. » Il se tourna vers Merlin et s'inclina. « Merci pour avoir soigné ses blessures. Nous… quand nous n'avons pas pu le retrouver, nous étions si inquiets. Nous l'avons cherché pendant des jours, craignant qu'il ait été capturé ou... »

Ils grimacèrent tous, ne voulant pas penser à l'autre option.

Merlin hocha la tête en réalisant que l'homme blond allongé sur sa couchette devait appartenir à ce groupe, qui qu'ils puissent être.

« Nous devons l'emmener avec nous, » annonça Bord en rengainant son épée. « Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici, nous devons partir. » Il jeta un regard inquiet à Merlin. « Est-ce qu'il est assez guéri pour voyager ? »

Merlin acquiesça. « La plupart de ses blessures sont guéries, et sa fièvre est tombée la nuit dernière. »

« Bien, » acquiesça Bors. « Gawain, Kay, venez m'aider. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et s'avancèrent.

Merlin les regarda soulever précautionneusement l'homme, le traitant comme s'il était précieux.

Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine en le voyant, mais il le repoussa. Il devrait être soulagé que les camarades de l'homme l'aient trouvé et l'emmènent en sûreté, là où un vrai médecin pourrait prendre soin de lui.

Ça ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il ne regarda pas le blond avec mélancolie jusqu'à ce que les hommes disparaissent hors de la grotte, emmenant le blond avec eux.

« Nous sommes pour toujours tes débiteurs, » dit celui qui était resté avec lui en s'inclinant légèrement.

« N'importe qui aurait fait de même en trouvant un étranger mourant dans la forêt, » balbutia Merlin en rougissant légèrement.

L'homme se raidit et regarda étrangement Merlin. « Tu… tu ne sais pas qui il est ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, trouvant ça bizarre. « Je devrais ? »

L'homme se figea, réfléchissant. « Non, je suppose que non. » Il sourit à Merlin. « Encore merci. » Sur ces mots, il se tourna pour partir et rejoindre ses compagnons.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, mordit sa lèvre inférieure puis rassembla son courage. « Quel est son nom ? »

L'homme s'arrêta dans l'entrée puis se tourna vers Merlin et sourit. « Arthur. » Il hésita un instant. « Et le tien ? »

« Merlin. » Le jeune paysan ne voyait pas le problème à donner son nom à un homme qu'il ne reverrait jamais. « Mon nom est Merlin. »

« Merci, Merlin, » répéta l'homme. « Grâce à toi, Arthur est vivant. Ça ne sera pas oublié, je te le promets. »

« Arthur. » Merlin essaya le nom sur sa langue alors que l'homme partait, décidant qu'il convenait parfaitement au blond. « _Arthur_. »

 _Au moins,_ pensa-t-il en soupirant et en s'adossant contre le mur, s'étreignant lui-même. _Au moins j'ai appris ton nom._

Il se serra plus fort, se demandant pourquoi la grotte semblait si froide d'un coup.

* * *

Quand Arthur se réveilla, des jours plus tard, en sécurité dans sa propre chambre, avec Gaius qui veillait sur lui et Morgana et sa femme de chambre pour lui tenir compagnie, il n'était pas de la meilleure des humeurs. Il avait attendu _tellement longtemps_ pour avoir la force de se réveiller entièrement, pour voir son sauveur, et cette opportunité lui avait été volée. Il savait qu'il était gâté et ingrat et difficile, mais il s'en moquait.

Morgana s'était mise en colère quelques minutes seulement après son réveil et était partie de sa chambre en furie, en jurant de ne _jamais plus_ s'inquiéter pour lui, et Arthur avait même ignoré son propre père quand il était venu le voir. Il se souvenait à peine d'avoir parlé à son père de l'implication de Bayard (empêchant de peu une guerre avec le royaume de Cendred avant qu'elle ne commence) avant de demander qui l'avait trouvé et ramené là.

Les quatre chevaliers survivants avaient fouillé le pays, et ils l'avaient trouvé et ramené à Camelot.

Ça avait été l'histoire de Gaius, en tout cas.

Arthur, peu impressionné par cette histoire, avait convoqué les quatre chevaliers dans ses appartements et les avait interrogés intensément. Bors et Kay et Gawain ne purent que lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé une grotte très bien cachée dans laquelle un jeune homme avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs s'occupait de lui. Mais Sir Galahad eut plus à raconter.

« Il ne savait pas qui j'étais ? » Arthur ne savait pas quoi en penser. « Il a honoré mon souhait de rester caché et a pris soin de moi jour et nuit et il _ne savait pas qui j'étais_?! » Maintenant, il était en colère. « L' _idiot_! J'aurais pu être un meurtrier qui avait mérité ce qui m'arrivait ! »

Les chevaliers froncèrent les sourcils.

« Il semblait être une âme sincèrement bonne, sire, » défendit Sir Galahad. « Il était jeune, non seulement en âge mais aussi en esprit et en innocence, et il s'est occupé de vous avec application. Ou du moins, c'est ce que le médecin de la cour a dit à Sa Majesté le Roi. »

Arthur hocha la tête, assis dans le lit, pâle et faible et détestant ça. « Est-ce que vous savez quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Non, sire. » Sir Galahad s'arrêta. « Ah. Son nom. Il m'a donné son nom. »

Le prince releva les yeux, un sentiment avide et immense au plus profond de lui. « Quel était son nom ? »

Les chevaliers échangèrent un regard.

« Merlin », répondit Sir Galahad.

Le visage d'Arthur devint pâle. « Merci. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Les chevaliers partirent et seulement quand il fut certain qu'ils n'étaient plus là, Arthur se força à sortir du lit et lutta contre la nausée et la douleur. Il mit ses bottes et attrapa une cape et une lanterne, puis se glissa hors de son lit dans le passage secret derrière son lit.

Son père avait des gardes postés à l'extérieur de sa chambre, s'assurant que personne n'entre ou ne sorte sans qu'il le sache, et Arthur était sur le point de faire quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas que son père ait connaissance.

En continuant dans les tunnels secrets, Arthur entra finalement dans l'antre souterraine et cette fois, le Grand Dragon, qui parlait dans son esprit d'aussi loin qu'Arthur pouvait se souvenir, l'attendait.

Et Arthur aurait juré qu'il _souriait avec suffisance_.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé ta destinée, jeune Pendragon, » annonça le Grand Dragon en se penchant vers lui. « Je t'avais dit que ce jour viendrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand vous disiez 'Ta destinée est Merlin', je pensais que vous parliez d'un _petit merle_ , » accusa Arthur. « Je pensais que c'était une métaphore pour un _royaume_ ou quelque chose du genre ! Pas… pas un _garçon_! »

Le dragon continua à le regarder, vraiment amusé.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » Il grimaça de douleur en refusant de laisser percer son malaise dans sa voix. « Je… il… Je suis en haut de la montagne et il est dans la vallée en-dessous. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est aller au bord et regarder en bas ! » gronda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

Le dragon était silencieux.

« Pendant des _années_ je vous ai ordonné de quitter mon esprit et de tenir votre langue infernale, et maintenant que je demande un conseil vous restez _silencieux_? » dit Arthur d'une voix dure. « Je vous _ordonne_ de me répondre. Qu'est-ce que je fais quand je suis au bord et que je ne peux pas descendre ?! »

Le dragon sourit, « Tu sautes, Arthur. »

Arthur s'arrêta, cilla, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « La chute sera dure, et je vais heurter beaucoup de choses en descendant. »

« Mais il y a un lac frais qui t'attend en dessous, pour apaiser le coup, » déclara le dragon.

Arthur rit malgré lui et secoua la tête. « Merlin, hein ? »

Le Grand Dragon acquiesça avec joie, les dents apparentes. « _La destinée._ »

* * *

 **NdT** : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et dites-moi si vous voulez que je vous traduise la suite, _Ealdor_ , qui compte trois chapitres ^^


End file.
